Tears and Rain
by Krimzonrayne
Summary: Does one's heart has to be broken before it can be fix? Maybe so... When the pains gets to be too much can Ranma finally find comforts from her? Ranma X Akane, my first time with this pairing...originally a song fic now a oneshot HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE


Tears and Rain, Kei 'Krimzon' Rayne

Disclaimer; the title used is from 'Tears and rain', a song by James Blunt. The character came from Ranma ½ property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Go to www dot radioblogclub dot com. And search for James Blunt and listen to this song live, no need for downloads.

Happy New Year Everyone

--- TT ---

Another day, another fight.

Another painful memories; added to the ever increasing collection but… today will be different.

The door opened abruptly only to be slammed closed a moment later after a certain pig tailed figure walked through it. Cold droplets of water were dripping from her grim visage as she all but collapsed down next to her futon.

**_  
_**As she sat there and stared out the window and into the rain, she began removing her soaked attires almost mindlessly. All she had wanted to do was sat there but what was left of her sanity reminded her that getting sick now would be very bad, partly because no one would give her a break, no matter how sick she is. Plus she didn't want to wear that Chinese t-shirt that had become her trademark right now.

She didn't want to be Saotome Ranma right now.

After a moment, how long exactly she didn't know, she began to shiver as the drying raindrops leeched heat from her body. Her slender arms immediately began folding themselves around her quivering contours as she shook softly. More droplets of clear water began running, this time from her eyes. Her jaw was opened in a soundless scream of unimaginable pain.

Her hands shot up from where they were and consigned themselves beside her head, gripping it tightly. The pain, there was simply just too much pain. Blood seeped amongst the fingers and mingled with her matted crimson locks as her sharp nails dug painfully into her skull.

**_  
_**The door slammed opened just as the youngest Tendo sister stepped through it. Akane had an uneasy look on her face which Ranma was oblivious to.

"What do ya want ya stupid Tomboy, haven't you hit me enough today?"

Angry words spoken in haste to cover up a moment of weakness lashed forth from the red head mouth. She regretted it immediately but it was too late.

"Fine! Have it your way, you Baka. I was trying to be nice to you." The short haired girl retorted angrily, stomping away.

The door slammed closed, leaving her once again shrouded in darkness.

Through the sounds of raindrops hitting the roof Ranma could hear the barest whispers of a conversation. One that was never meant to be heard by her.

"Akane!" Kasumi said exasperatedly. "I thought you were going to apologize to Ranma-kun."

"Why do I need to apologize to that stupid jerk? He never cares about my feeling."

Ranma's hands lowered, covering her ears in a fatuous attempt to block out the conversation. The ceaseless dialogues seemed to come cascadingly; washing over her. She knew it wouldn't have worked; it never did.

**_  
_**All the arguments, all the fight and the time she'd stood there being abused by the short tempered girl. There were there, slowly but surely, stripping away the love Ranma had for her.

All the things she'd never wanted to see. All the things she'd never wanted to hear. All the truth… all the understanding she'd came about and the only thing it boils down to.

Akane hated her.

Akane hated her. No some disguise form of love/hate relationship people talks about, just Hate Hate Hate.

"NOO!!!" Ranma screamed out, digging her fingers deeper into her head; trying to drown out the thoughts that kept coming with external noise and pain. "IT'S NOT TRUE."

"AKANE LOVE ME! DAMN IT!" The red head yelled at the elusive reflection of herself on the window's pane. The raindrops were causing it to vibrate back and forth, making the vision of the red head looks as if she was shaking. It wasn't far from the truth. "I'M NOT GOING TO START DOUBTING NOW. NOW AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH."

"Ranma…" Someone intoned softly from behind her. She spun around, remembering the sound of footsteps that should've registered in her mind.

External noise can drown out the internal sounds. Vice Versa.

"Akane…" Ranma began slowly, unsure of what to say. Then her face turned grim and her mouth response in the only way she was brought up to do; when caught off guard, insult your opponent to anger them and even the odds. "What are ya doing here ya Tomboy?"

She clenched her knuckles hard until droplet of blood ran from where her nails bit into her skin.

She didn't want to here what painful words the girl had for her this time but…

"Oh Ranma… I'm so sorry." Akane cried out, rushing over to the pig tailed girl. Like always, she jumped to a conclusion when she saw the blood and heard the words. In wasn't the right one but in this case, it was the best one she could've jump to.

_**  
**_

The embrace was warm.

The tears were warmer still.

But the words… The words filled her with untold fire of passion and desire. The feeling of being loved and desired.

**_  
_**There would not be anymore nights like this one ever again in her life.

It was more than just words: it was the tears and rain. Because while she was sure there would many nights in which they spent whispering affectionate words to each other; no more would she ever experience the pain that tonight doubting brought.

Because it was tonight's contrast between unimaginable pain and unrivaled height of pleasure that she found unforgettable.

Because the pain makes us cherish the pleasure.

Because it's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

--- TT ---

Author's note:

Originally this was meant to be a sonfic, in fact, it was posted as a song fic for almost a day before I've found out that songfic are ….gasp generally frowned upon

So due to a reviewer's request this is now… a oneshot story!!! It is better?...

…okay let me know by reviewing… ANYWAY!

HAPPY NEW YEAR and check out my other stories. Go on, you know you want to…


End file.
